Many portable electronic devices now have display screens, buttons, cameras, flashes, and other desirable components. As portable electronic devices become smaller and more powerful, it has become popular to use accessory cases or other protective accessories in which to contain or hold the a portable electronic device, so as to minimize damage or shock from drops or other jarring events. These protective accessory cases often come with integrated openings and other items to accommodate features on the portable electronic devices, such as displays, buttons, cameras, flashes, speakers, ports, and the like. Although useful, accessory cases can sometimes diminish the ease of use or full functionality of features on their protected electronic devices.